


Making Music

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus demonstrates his musical abilities.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making Music

**Author's Note:**

> Remus demonstrates his musical abilities.

Title: Making Music  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #210: Music  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus demonstrates his musical abilities.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Making Music

~

Scanning the empty staff-room, Severus relaxed. Lupin had been lurking lately, making Severus paranoid.

 Gesturing at the Wireless, Severus sighed as music filled the room. After pouring some brandy, he began to sing.

“You’re quite musical.”

Severus jumped, almost spilling his drink. “Lupin, are you stalking me?”

Lupin, emerging from the shadows, smiled. “No, but if I’d known you’d such a fabulous voice I might’ve. Shall we...make music together?”

Severus sneered. “Ridiculous.”

“You sure?” Lupin grinned. “I play a mean...flute.”

As Severus hesitated, Lupin moved in, and, later, as Lupin demonstrated, Severus had to admit he was right.

~


End file.
